


My Home

by throwawayacc23



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwawayacc23/pseuds/throwawayacc23
Summary: Hyungwon waiting for Changkyun to finish up their group’s song in the rapper’s studio, only for him to fall asleep waiting.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	My Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi cute fluff bc i love hyungkyun and we need more hyungkyun agenda. enjoy

The soft music playing in the background of Changkyun’s studio, the room filled in the color of purple LED lights, and the comfortable silence between them. Hyungwon was laying down on the couch, scrolling on his phone. Changkyun is currently fixing up a few things on their new song, “Nobody Else,” concentrating on his bright monitor. He was immersed in his work, eyes darting back and forth, mouse and keyboard clicking. It was a typical night before their comeback. Staying up late to practice more on their dance, redoing songs, re-recording their voices and so on. Hyungwon placed his phone down on his chest, staring at the ceiling, he felt at peace in this room, like everything was still, and there are no worries in this world. The color of the room is making him sleepy, but he doesn’t want to close his eyes. Hyungwon is waiting for his maknae to finish up so they can go back to the dorm. 

“How much more will you be done?” Hyungwon asked.

“Umm… maybe one more hour,” Changkyun replied, not looking back at his hyung. He heard a hum from him, “Hyung, you can go back first, you don’t need to wait for me,” 

“No, then I wouldn’t be a good hyung.” The rapper could hear the playfulness in his words. Changkyun huffed out a response, neither agreeing or disagreeing with him. Getting back to work, he continued to click away. 

Hyungwon decided to play with his phone some more, killing time until they’re ready to go. From taking pics, playing games to watching youtube, he eventually got bored. Sighing, he closed his eyes, to rest them of course, he doesn’t want to fall asleep or else he’ll wake up moody. Without thinking, he fell asleep. His grip on the phone loosened on top of his stomach, and his breathing evened out. Slow and steady, quiet. 

Changkyun looked at the time on his screen, reading that it has been a little over an hour as he said. He saved his files and turned off his PC. Stretching his body, he twirled in his seat and got up. 

“Hyung, we can go now,” he walked up to the couch, only to find that Hyungwon had fallen asleep. Changkyun smiled to himself. He reached forward and grabbed the phone, placing it on the coffee table. Changkyun got on his knees, watching him sleep so soundly. He really didn’t want to wake him up, reaching his hand towards his face, his finger ghosting over his left cheek and softly poking it, calling out his name to wake him up. Hyungwon groaned at the annoyance but his eyes were still close. Turning on his side, half his arm dangled out and using it as a pillow for his head.  
The maknae quietly chuckled. He got up and walked to a small closet, grabbing a blanket. Coming back, he placed it over the lengthy man and carefully slid his way in. Laying on his side and facing towards Hyungwon’s chest, he looked up to see if he’s moving. After a while, he scooted in closer and quickly planted a kiss on the tall man’s lips. He let go, seeing no reaction but the way he looked was peaceful. Under the purple light of the room, Hyungwon skin was soft and smooth, long eyelashes, plump lips with a mole on the bottom, his cute button nose, the way his hair looked silky. Changkyun is in love, maybe too in love. 

Changkyun was shaken from his staring, he felt an arm slither around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Changkyun’s hands are gently grasping the front of the man’s shirt, feeling slightly squished but comfortable. Closing his eyes and indulging in the moment, the warmth from Hyungwon holding him close, and the way Changkyun feels protected and content. 

“I love you, Hyung,” the rapper whispered. He closed his eyes, not expecting any response as he assumed the elder was asleep. Surprisingly, he felt a soft kiss on top of his head. 

Murmuring sleepily in his state, “I love you too.” Changkyun felt the butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks feeling slightly hot. After a while, they fell asleep in the homey studio, the quiet song of Best Part playing from his phones through the speakers of the room. Surely, they are the best part for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that


End file.
